Tu m'appartiens
by Liju
Summary: Sasuke se pose des questions sur les événements qui se sont passés avec son frère et raconte son histoire. ItaSasu


**A/N : **Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla… Mais plus pour longtemps ! Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Darkshadow999, grâce à elle, cette fic a vu le jour, sans quoi elle serait encore sous les décombres quelque par, parmi le reste de la paperasse en tout genre. Et je remercie également Tsuunami. Sur ce, bonne lecture (enfin j'espère).

* * *

_Tu m'appartiens_

Depuis que je suis tout petit je me pose une question : jusqu'où la haine peu nous faire perdre la raison ? Moi elle m'a emmené bien plus loin que ce qu'on peu imaginer, elle m'a amené à mon autodestruction mais aussi à la destruction des gens qui m'entouraient.

Si aujourd'hui je suis libéré d'Orochimaru, je suis toujours prisonnier de ma conscience et de mon frère. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Oublier ce qu'il a fait. Cette douleur est éternelle pour mon cœur. Depuis qu'Itachi m'a trahit, mon cœur s'est serré et mon monde s'est transformé en un vide sidéral où seul le néant avait sa place… Moi qui l'adorais, qui l'idolâtrais, qui le considérais comme un dieu, aujourd'hui il est devenu un ennemi. Comme marqué au fer, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à lui. Si se n'est pas triste ? Si mon père me voyait aujourd'hui il me dirait : « tu es vraiment un bon à rien. Certes ton frère est un meurtrier mais toi tu déshonores la famille, pourquoi tu n'es pas mort comme les autres ? Ça aurait été plus simple... » Pourquoi suis-je vivant ? Bonne question. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t-il sur des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé ? Tout doit être écrit quelque par pour que ça marche ainsi, non ? Un dieu ? Non, alors peu être le diable ! Non même lui me trouverait trop pitoyable pour s'intéresser même une minute à moi. Pourquoi aurais-je le droit au bonheur alors que le même sang coule dans les veines de celui qui a fait tant de mal autour de lui, tant de mal à mon clan… des morts et des morts, c'est ce que je revois tout le temps… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, cette douleur est présente en moi depuis toujours. En y réfléchissant même si le bonheur venait à apparaître, je ne suis même pas sur de le reconnaître. Je suis trop aveugle et égoïste, même avec mon sharingan, je ne vaux rien. On m'a dit il y a très longtemps, je crois que c'était ma mère ! Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et avec une voix douce et calme, elle m'avait dit que le plus grand pouvoir vient du cœur… je crois que je l'ai oublié ou plutôt je l'ai enfouit au plus profond de moi… Ca me rappelle un proverbe : Solitude d'un jour, solitude de toujours. Je pense, enfin je pensais, que c'était vrai, depuis que mon frère m'a brisé le cœur, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Pourquoi tout doit changer ? ...Je suis un parfait idiot, pas dans le même sens que Naruto, je suis vide, en quelque sorte je suis mort, je n'ai pas le goût de la vie ou plutôt je l'ai perdu…Qu'est que l'amour ? Sakura et Ino disaient souvent qu'elles m'aimaient mais pour moi ça n'avait aucun sens…

Dehors, le temps suit le cours de sa vie, c'était toujours la même chose, les fleurs de cerisier mouraient et au printemps elles revenaient toujours plus belles et plus nombreuses d'année en année. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas mourir aussi simplement? Comme ça je pourrais faire comme les fleurs, devenir plus beau intérieurement, et ainsi ouvrir mon cœur et devenir plus fort… Quoi que je fasse, de jour en jour, mon image reflétée dans la glace se rapproche de celle d'Itachi. Je lui ressemble de plus en plus… Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui à chaque situation ? Même en préparant le petit déjeuner le matin, je repense à la cuisine de mon frère…

**Flash Back**

Sasuke: Coucou… Grand frère ?

Itachi: Oui?

Sasuke: ... Qu'est que tu fais avec cette poêle?

Itachi : Elle m'a agressé, alors je lui règle son compte… *soupir* non sans blague… tu veux quoi pour ton petit dej' ?

Sasuke : Tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Itachi : Très bien, ne mange pas ! C'est plus rapide à cuisiner ! T'es servi !

Sasuke: … Où est maman ?

Itachi : Ce matin en se levant elle m'a demandé si je la trouvais belle, alors je lui ai dit « bien sûr, t'es ma mère » et depuis elle a disparu, va comprendre les femmes.

Sasuke : … Tu sais faire les œufs au plat ?

Itachi : On va voir ça, va me chercher 2 œufs.

Sasuke, prenant les œufs du frigo et les apportant à son frère : C'est quoi le plan B si tu loupes ?

Itachi : Je me crève les yeux car mon sharingan ne me sert a rien !

Sasuke : … Ouais en gros, j'irai à l'école le ventre vide

Itachi : Hm…

Sasuke : …

5min, plus tard :

Itachi : Ok, changement de programme, sort 2 ramens, je fais chauffer de l'eau

Sasuke : … pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Itachi : HM !

Sasuke : c'est pas grave, je vais à l'école, je mangerai mieux ce soir

Sasuke mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un truc non identifié lui court après et le plaque au sol :

Itachi : Non, tu vas manger

Sasuke : …

…

Sasuke attaché sur une chaise (par une superbe corde à sauter toute rose) attendant que son frère finisse la cuisine : …

Itachi : C'est presque fini

Sasuke : Ouais, comme mes cours

Itachi : … Tu ne bougeras pas tant que je n'aurai pas réussi un plat, mon honneur de ninja est en jeu

Sasuke :…

…

Itachi : Goûte-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles

Sasuke : Si tu voulais m'envoyer à l'hôpital, c'était plus simple de me taper dessus, MAINTENANT LÂCHE-MOI !

Itachi : Mange !

Sasuke essayant de retarder sa mise à mort: Ce truc vert, gluant, c'est quoi ?

Itachi : Hum… Quoi, les lardons ?

Sasuke : … JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

La mère : Qu'est qui se passe encore ? Itachi arrête de torturer ton frère, et si tu veux jouer au apprenti sorcier, fait le sur quelqu'un d'autre…. Ce soir c'est la fête du village et comme vous le savez votre père fait parti du conseil de Konoha, donc pas de bêtise !

Itachi : Hm comme d'ab'

**Fin du flash back**

Sasuke soupira, que ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal, comment un homme peut-il changer aussi vite de comportement ? De héros pour le village, il est devenu criminel. Mais pourtant, avec ce qu'il a fait par la suite, je pensais… qu'il n'avait en fait pas changé, que j'étais juste dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar qui s'éternisait, rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve qui devenait insistant, et dont je n'arrivais pas à me libérer.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, je crois que c'était en hiver. Je devais sortir de ma douche ou y en entrer après avoir fait un cauchemar… je ne sais plus vraiment, enfin ce soir j'étais rentré chez moi, c'était une journée comme les autres : sans intérêt. Enfin en même temps ma vie n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Qui s'intéresserait à savoir si oui ou non j'étais bien rentré ? Personne… normal j'ai tout perdu la nuit où mon frère a volé la vie de ma famille et a brisé mon cœur en mille morceaux… Moi qui l'aimais, m'aimait-il en retour ? Je le pensais. Lui qui était toujours intentionné envers moi… bien sur qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a prouvé ce soir là... Au moment où mon cœur me faisait mal à en mourir après la mort de mon clan et sa trahison…

…C'est difficile à expliquer… je pense plutôt que je vais juste vous énoncer ce qui s'est passé, sans grande précision, ce sera plus facile. Si je ne respecte pas l'ordre chronologique, je m'en excuse, mais la mémoire est faite de liens et je peux m'égarer… M'égarer, je l'étais avant. Je me sentais abandonné, perdu parmi des gens qui ne me comprenaient pas ou qui ne pouvaient pas me comprendre, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Un ahuri, le maître de la baka attitude aussi connu sous le nom de Naruto m'a apprit qu'il n'y avait que 2 choses importantes dans la vie : l'amour et l'amitié. Deux mots dont j'avais oublié la signification…

En tout cas, je me rappel donc être entré dans la douche. Qu'il était bon de se prélasser sous une douche ! C'était un des rares moments où je me sentais aussi bien.

Au bout de 5min la porte avait commencé à grincer, puis à claquer, je n'y faisais même plus attention. Je vis tout seul, les bruits qui auraient normalement fait trembler n'importe qui ou auraient au moins dérangé, ne me gênaient même plus. Tout ces bruits étranges partant d'une simple branche tapant sur une fenêtre lors d'orage et allant jusqu'au gloussement du chauffe eau dans le garage ne m'intéressaient plus, je ne les entendais plus. C'était mon monde inventé, mon monde sans bruit, sans peur de l'inconnu. Mais sentir une présence dans la pièce, par contre, ne se trouvait pas être un acte habituel. Je m'étais retourné, non sans avoir laissé échapper, malgré moi, un bruit dans la sonorité ne laissait pas douter à mon visiteur ma stupéfaction. Je ne peux pas fuir, je ne fuirai pas. Je ne céderais pas face à cette personne, à cet homme qui se tient debout devant moi. Mon frère. Je me battrai, je me débattrai, je n'abandonnerai jamais, pour mon honneur, pour ma vie, pour la gloire, pour ne pas perdre face à lui. Seule la haine peut envahir mon cœur. Seule l'envie de le tuer peut traverser mon esprit. Seul mon désir de vengeance peut ronger mon âme.

Je suis si naïf, je ne pensais qu'à moi en cet instant. Mon frère n'a que faire de ce que je ressens. Il a fait comme bon lui semble. Je pourrais employer le mot « violer », après tout, tout y est : pénétration de force, violente, par contrainte, par menace et par surprise. Mais ce mot me semble bien vulgaire. Je dirais plutôt… « Merveilleuse Torture ». J'en avais envie, je voulais qu'il me possède. Jamais je n'avais ressenti d'aussi enivrants désirs, de telles émotions et sentiments.

Ce jour, peut-être depuis le début en fait, je lui ai totalement appartenu. Une soumission totale, un dévouement incommensurable, son nom, sa chair, sa vie, son sang, graver en moi, une épée qui me traverse le cœur, un sentiment qui me noue les entrailles, une marque qui ne s'effacera jamais, Un souvenir inscrit en moi pour le restant des jours de ma vie morose sans intérêts, qui a prit une tournure intéressante malgré les événements précédents : C'est toi qui a chamboulé ma vie Itachi et qui m'a rendu comme ça, à toi de payer et de réparer toutes tes erreurs. Je suis fin prêt pour accomplir véritablement ma vengeance.

**End**

* * *

Ce n'était pas si catastrophique hein? *Bien sur que si. Relis-là tu verras bien.*


End file.
